The lost quidditch story
by Sjeherazade
Summary: 6 members of the gryffindorteam ends up unconscious after a match with Slytherin. Their friends are inconsolable. Godric Gryffindor is watching everything from another time. And he don't like what he see. He wants to see them smile again. MY FIRST FANFIC
1. The Match

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me

**The lost quidditch story**

Chapter 1: The match

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Katie Bell of Gryffindor. And she is flying her broom like an eagle using its wings. She's fantastic. Nice pass to Alicia Spinnet"… Suddenly Lee Jordan exploded with laughter. "Ladies and gentlemen" he roared, "it seems like Flint tries to scare Spinnet away by showing his underwear".

"Jordan!"

"Sorry professor but it was just too funny". Lee gave the running as usual, but under a careful keeping from McGonagall. Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team had, with a roar of laughter from the audience pulled his pair of trousers back on. The match was on again and Flint took the quaffle.

"Oh look at that, little Flint pink got the quaffle".

"Jordan, I'm warning you!"

"Sorry professor, anyway, Angelina Johnson is right behind him and… there your trousers are down again Flint pink." Flint blushed and dropped the quaffle; it hit the ground after falling by a laughing Angelina and a laughing Adrian Puecy. Oliver Wood giggled at his beater Fred Weasley.

"We have to make that Lee Jordan an honorary member of our team" he said.

"Definitely" Fred said in vain, trying not to laugh too much. His twin George was laughing himself into tears. Flint had asked for a time out, which only gave the Gryffindteam more time to laugh and make fun of him. Both Bole and Montague was trying to stop Flint from skinning Puecy alive for he hadn't caught the quaffle.

"Calm down Mark", Montague roared, "There is better ways to win then kill half your own army".

Angelina Johnson and Harry Potter came a little closer to hear if the time out was finished, they heard Flint say something like: "All right, from now on all of you will follow this plan, and this especially means you two" he glared at Derrick and Bole in a way that told everyone around that they was going to pay for it if they didn't. Whit those words Flint flew away from his team towards Harry and Angelina, as he flew by he showed them the belt he had put on to prevent his trousers from gliding down. To his disappointment he saw the two Gryffindors were laughing again worse then last time. He went back and glared at them for some seconds and then he said: "Continue laughing as long as you can!" he flew away from them and turned around to se if his words had made some difference. They had, both of then were laughing even more. Bole noticed his captain's mood and joined him, glaring at Harry and Angelina.

"Don't even care Flint", se said, "they're Gryffindors, we need more to scare them. They are too stupid to get afraid."

"We'll give them more, then", Flint said

"What did you say?" Bole asked.

"I said. Follow the plan" Flint flew away…

Madam Hoch blew her whistle, the game was on again, and Lee started to speak.

"Flint's trousers are finally fixed everybody. The game is on again, Montague have the quaffle at the moment, but he drops is thanks to a bludger sent towards him by Fred or George Weasley, I can't say which one it was but it was really a good job, Katie has taken the quaffle again and she is swishing towards the goalposts and… Wait what on earth are they…" Lee was struck by a sudden tongue-tiedness, Bole had sent the bludger back to the guilty twin and whit a nimble movement the twin had sent it back to Bole, the beaters was sending the bludger between themselves with a furious power. Lee couldn't believe what he was watching. Suddenly the other Slytherin beater Derrick came in from nowhere, behind the twin. Just like someone had made some magic upon him, Lee was able to speak again.

"FRED, GEORGE, WATCH OUT!"

But of course, it was too late, Derrick had caught the twin from behind and Boles bludger hit him in his forehead. He immediately fell out of consciousness and Derrick pulled him of his broom and let him fall. Derrick and Bole did now begin a disgusting game. They tried to hit the unconscious twin in his head with the bludger as many times as possible before he hit the ground. Which one of them it even was, were bleeding everywhere when he was left on the ground, as he had been hit on more places than in his head. At the same time Flint and Montague had catch Katie Bell between them and thrown her into one of their own goalposts, she ended up unconscious too, but the seconds before she passed out she had thrown the quaffle, which she still had under her arm, into the goal, and made the only real score for the entire match. Lee was one of the few people who had seen what Katie succeeded in the second before she passed out. Madam Hoch blew her whistle to stop the game.

"Two free shots for Gryffindor". She roared. But now the other twin had seen his brother's lifeless body, which Collin Creevey wildly took photographs on. Short after, Collin could take photos of both Weasleytwins, one of them had his face covered whit tears, and the other one with blood. Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and Harry landed beside Fred and George, it was disgusting. Wood didn't know what to say, finally he tried to say that it maybe was best to continue but the twin didn't hear him.

"How could this happen? You had a bat in your hand, you fool! GEORGE WHAT HAPPENED?" Fred began to sob without control. It was Alicia who got him back.

"Fred, we should try to take revenge on them for this by winning this match, shouldn't we?" Wood sighed relieved.

"Yes" he said and raised his hand, "George had wanted us to do that, right?"

"For George and Katie", Angelina yelled and placed her own hand on Oliver's.

"FOR GRYFFINDOR" the rest of the team roared, they took each others hands, and short after, they was back in the air. Angelina made the free shots, one for Katie and one for George. The game continued. Lee continued to give the running while the professors took the hurt players away to the hospital wing.

Lee was quite happy that McGonagall disappeared for a while so he could comment in his own way. But he wasn't the only one who was happy.

"Alicia Spinnet has the quaffle" Lee began but then Alicia was hit in the back of her head by a bludger Bole had sent in her direction. Alicia did never felt it; she just passed out and fell. Madam Hooch was hit too just before she could blow her whistle and stop the match again. Puecy got the quaffle and Fred sent his bludger after him. Puecy dropped the quaffle to Angelina, but she never reached it. Montague and Flint had attacked her and pulled her off her broom but she grasped it just in time to prevent the fall. Derrick sent his bludger towards her, it hit her in her stomach, and she lost her grip and fell. The Slytherinchasers let her go. With a heart-breaking scream Angelina fell to the ground. She could both hear and feel how her bones break into pieces under her before everything went dark. On the other side of the pitch Bole got a direct hit on Harry, at the same place as Alicia. And just like Alicia, he passed out immediately. This was lucky for him because he had too much speed and had swished into a grandstand with Ravenclaws, which he hit many times, causing him some extra fractures and bruises, before he finally hit the ground. In the noise which followed when "the boy who lived" fell, the bludger had disappeared. Fred took his chance, he began with counting how many Gryffindorplayers there was left and found to his horror that he and Wood was alone. Fred flew over to Wood from the opposite side of the pitch in a surprising speed for his old broom and reached his friend just in time to save him from Derrick's bludger. Both Fred and Oliver knew that this was game over, all they could do was give up, but they didn't want to give up. And the Slytherins didn't want to give up either. The entire teem came for them, the lost bludger was back and the keeper Bletchley had armed himself with Georges bat. He sent a bludger towards them and got a direct hit at Fred's hand. Fred whined in pain and his bat was thrown away through the air and catch by Montague.

"Are you afraid now Gryffindors?" Flint asked, accompanied to Malfoy's laughter.

"Never" both Fred and Wood roared!

"All right then" Bole said calmly and sent his bludger towards Wood. Then Fred did something extremely brave and extremely unconsidered. He didn't have a bat anymore, but he still had his arm, using his arm as a bat Fred was able to save Wood for the moment, but now Fred's arm was hurt and he needed the other arm if he didn't wanted to fall. Both bludgers were coming towards him now, one of them hit him on his shoulder and the other one hit him in his back. Fred started to cough blood. The next bludger hit Wood in his head, he was gone just like the others. Flint grasped Fred who helpless watched his last teammate falling to the ground and become still. Flint tried one last time.

"Are you scared now?" he asked Fred. Fred smiled.

"Not of you!" he replied as calmly as he could for the pain and the darkness that he felt were on its way. Then Flint lost his patience.

"Destroy the Gryffindor team" he ordered. He held Fred harder to make it easier for his teammates to aim. Fred could see Bole send the bludger towards him and prepared for the pain with a calm smile in his face, and then something unexpected happened. The bludger exploded. The Slytherins and Fred stared at the point where the bludger had disappeared. Next second the explanation came.

"COME DOWN HERE EVERYONE" professor Dumbledore screamed, and no one had ever seen him that furious.


	2. The Slytherins are disqualified

**Chapter 2: The slytherins are disqualified**

The professors had came back. And now all of them was staring up through the empty air and then on the unconscious students who was lying on the ground. The Slytherins and Fred landed beside them and got of the brooms, Fred fell down due to his injuries. Professor McGonagall got down beside him to help.

"This… is the most… the slytherinteam are disqualified" professor Dumbledore finally succeeded to say. When he felt calm enough he approached Fred, "I suppose you must take care of the prize," he said "50 points each". Fred broke down, he was totally out of control, he was thinking about how happy de others had been now as they had won the match after all and he was thinking about George. He could not see him anymore, and the others who still lied there without knowing, and then it was Katie who had done that marvellous goal even as she maybe knew what was happening. Fred had seen it, just before discovering George. And if only Dumbledore had come back a few seconds earlier, Fred made fists... then Wood had still been there too. He couldn't control himself anymore, the tears were coming, he knew he was the only one left, and that fact hurt. McGonagall tried some encouraging cheering charms, without success; none of the cheering spells she knew was strong enough. Hopefully she glanced at professor Flitwick. He looked away. Dumbledore faced the Slytherins again.

"Gentlemen, I think that professor Snape want a word with you", Snape's usual love to his students was gone. He was so angry that he seemed to begin crying worse that Fred at any minute.

"Follow me". He succeeded to say. The Slytherins followed him as he went back to the castle.

"PROFESSOR FLITWICK" a Ravenclawgirl came running towards them with tears in her face.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Flitwick asked, happy to get something else to think about then the fact that he wasn't able to help McGonagall. He followed Lisa as she cried too much to speak. The other teachers run to examine the Gryffindors, trying to wake them up. Sprout was with Alicia and McGonagall had run to Angelina, Oliver and madam Hooch who had landed close to each other. Dumbledore and Hagrid ran up to Harry. But no one of them woke up.

"We have to send them to St. Mungos too, then" Dumbledore sighed. Hagrid carefully lifted Harry up and carried him away with professor Dumbledore close behind. Hagrid placed Harry between Oliver and Angelina. A drizzle started, just enough to clean the blood away. Dumbledore made a little sob as he was watching. "So beautiful", he thought. "So unnecessary." Then he heard footsteps from behind and turned around. Flitwick was back, with Lisa and a Ravenclawprefect who was carrying something.

"A Ravenclawgirl was hit in her head by a bludger" he told the others. "Her friends say it was the same bludger that hit Harry".

"The one that disappeared?" Dumbledore asked. The prefect placed the unconscious girl on the ground beside the others. The rain started to fall again, only as much as it could clean the girls face. McGonagall stared at Dumbledore, he shake his head. Suddenly a fire was burning in Dumbledore's pocket, he hurried to empty them from all paper, and then the papers exploded and were destroyed, except a few letters. A-R-I-A-N-A. The rain stopped.

When Madam Hoch fell, Lee knew what was coming, he could only watch as Harry, Alicia and Angelina was attacked, and how Fred in valour tried to save Wood. Lee had lost his voice in the chock so he didn't report the match any longer. Then the principal told everyone that the Slytherins weren't allowed at the quidditchpitch anymore this year. Lee sighed in relief, and sank down on the grandstand with his back to the pitch to gather his mind.

Ron and Hermione heard about the disqualify too, but none of them had noticed anything else.

"This is… this is just don't happening" Hermione stuttered "This is just don't happening Ron, this is just a dream" she continued. "Yes there we have it, it's a dream."

"But I think it feels like a quite real dream Hermione" Ron tried to say but his voice cracked. After he had calmed down a bit and thought everything through he continued as he was looking around the battlefield. "This wasn't quidditch, it was more like chess"

"I wish that you had played for Gryffindor" Hermione said in a low voice as she was remembering how Ron had saved her and Harry with a game of chess last year, when they were saving the Philosopher's stone.

"Something feels so wrong" Parvati said behind Ron and Hermione.

"Wrong? What do you mean with wrong? Some of our friends are gone here…" Ron got very silent as the full meaning of his own words caught him, he couldn't look at the pitch anymore so he turned to look at Ginny instead. Ginny had take a firm grip on a medallion she had around her neck, she sobbed, without tears. Behind her Ron saw more Gryffindors they all looked the same, some of them had fainted, some of them had thrown up or were still throwing up. Ron couldn't look at her either.

"I think something more have happened" he heard Parvati say. Ron looked down at the pitch again. He just looked at it, and finally he throw up over Dean Thomas who was also looking out over the devastation. Dean laid his arm around Ron without a word and continued watching.

Lee had calmed down a bit now. He felt he had to talk with his friend, but as he had known Fred and George long enough to understand how close they were, he knew he could bring him down very easily only by calling him the wrong name. He had to be careful. Lee took out a piece of paper from his pocket and fold it up, and then he took up his wand and poked on it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said as his wand touched the parchment. On the pitch he noticed a sign with the name Frederick Weasley on. That was all Lee had to know right now. He run down to Fred.

"FRED," he shouted "How do you feel?"

"Better than the others anyway" Fred replied. He had actually recovered quite well. He even tried to smile and make a joke to Lee.

"By the way, how do you know that I'm not…" Fred gave up, even thinking about George was too painful. Lee noticed this and showed him the map. Fred understood, Lee had seen who he was on the Marauder's map.

"Mischief managed!" Lee said and pointed at the map again and put it away. "If it makes you feel better," Lee hesitated, "I think George had been very proud if he had seen what you did for Wood". Fred blinked to keep himself from crying again, what he had gone for Wood hadn't helped him at all, all he had done was to hurt himself. Finally he said: "I'm proud of George too", but then he remembered that everything was George's fault and that he had no reason at all to be proud of him, two beaters could have stopped the Slytherins, but not one, he continued. "How could this happen Lee?" Lee hesitated, he didn't really feel like telling him that Derrick had been holding George off, the principal saved him.

"Mr Jordan, take Mr Weasley to the hospital wing" he commanded. Lee chased away the memories of George and Derrick.

"Can you use your leg Fred?" he asked.

"Yes I can but my arm hurts" Fred replied. When Lee finally got Fred on his feet came the Percy-problem running over to them.

"George are you okay?" Lee felt his friend was about to fall again. He took a new grip, and stared at Percy.

"If George is okay is maybe a bit sensitive issue right now Percy!". Percy realized his mistake and hurried to say:

"Sorry Fred, I didn't mean it, didn't know, after all you two looks exactly alike each other." It didn't help, this time Percy had to help Lee holding Fred on his feet, this saved Lee from laughing too, Percy had sounded just like the twins did when they were finishing what the other one was saying. Percy then discovered his brother's arm.

"May I have a look at it?" he asked and lifted it up carefully. Fred shut his eyes in pain and start moaning. Percy sighed. "It is broken" he said. "Just a minute," he said as Fred and Lee went away. Then he took his tie of and helped Fred to make a sling, he didn't even take the prefect needle away. Neither Fred nor Lee believed their eyes. All Percy had done was to run straight away to see his unconscious roommate Oliver Wood.

"Let's go!" Lee commanded, "We should at least have one healthy team member in the common room tonight". But it didn't go Lee's way. The possible lose of George had made Fred a mental disaster and he had to stay in the hospital wing. Lee went back to the Gryffindor tower alone. It was nothing in the air that could tell they had won today. The atmosphere was out of control, not happy as is should be after a quidditch game that they had won, it was terrible and awful. The Gryffindors went past each other without even seeing each other, they were was like zombies, no one said a single word in the entire day. None of them ate neither lunch or dinner and eight o'clock, professor McGonagall came in.

"Excuse me!" she said after entering the portray hole, "May I have a word with Parvati Patil for a moment?". Parvati felt every bad feeling in the world come over her and she got a cold sweat, but she followed the professor anyway. A few minutes later, minutes that felt like hours, for the other Gryffindors, Parvati came back followed by professor McGonagall. Parvati's face were full of tears and she run straight to her friend Lavender Brown's arms to cry.

"The prefects have a meeting tomorrow two o'clock." McGonagall said, before she went even McGonagall was close to tears. The portray hole was closed and the Gryffindors was left in sorrow, anxiety and pure despair.


	3. Fred finds out

Chapter 3: Fred finds out

Ten o'clock the next day was everything exactly the same chaotic as the day before, even more actually. As no one wanted to sleep in the dormitory, the common room was full of blankets, quilts and pillows.

Of course no one had slept, that was impossible, and even through it were late, no one had visited Fred at the hospital wing, because no one, neither Lee nor anyone else, wanted to answer the questions he might have. It was only Fred and Parvati who had cried a bit, everyone else was just paralyzed in shock. And six of them were worrying about a meeting two o'clock too. None of them wanted to be there, not even Percy.

Parvati was the one who had got the least sleep of them all, she hadn't even tried. Lavender had brought her bedding but Parvati had stayed up the whole night and just stared into the fire.

Suddenly an owl flew in through the window. Lee got it without even look at it. It had a copy of "The Daily Prophet". Lee reached out for a silver sickle to give the owl, but it had already flew away. As Lee watched the owl it suddenly hit him that the owls could bring worse news than the newspaper. Still he looked down at it and stiffened. From the first page he saw the Slytherin team stare out on him, they were all doing stupid faces and showed the middle finger and such things. Above the picture he could read:

_S__lytherin's quidditchteam disqualified for one year!_

And below the picture.

_I had to make an example, we must prevent this for happening again._

_Albus Dumbledore/ Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Lee opened the newspaper and did immediately got his eyes on a picture of Fred. Below the picture he read:

_Frederick Weasley, the only member of the Gryffindor team who is not lying unconscious at St. Mungos. _

Lee wanted to cry, but he couldn't, the tears refuse to come. Instead he read the headline.

_Six Gryffindorstudents and a Ravenclawgirl __are unconscious after the insane match at Hogwarts._

The crying lump in Lee's throat grew. This had not happened, it just hadn't, if he pinched himself he would wake up, he would. Then Lee happened to look at Parvati. There was something wrong with her, wasn't it?. Lee walked over to her and touched her were she where sitting in front of the fire. She immediately fell down on the floor.

Lavender screamed and ran over to her. Percy threw himself down at the table in front of him and muttered "Not another one, not another one". Then Lee noticed something on the newspaper he had just throw away.

C. Warrington

Lee boiled with rage, this little Slytherinwretchs…

Lee decided not to finish his thoughts. He glared at the clock, two.

The prefects left the room for the meeting, Lee followed them through the portray hole. He had decided that it was time to visit Fred.

"I declare the meeting opened". Dumbledore said, "And I expect that everyone knows why we are here" he continued and glared at the slytherinprefects. "Anyone who wants to call this an accident?" Two slytherinprefects nodded. Percy noticed this and felt how his patience slowly left him.

"Maybe you should learn how to duck" one of Percy's classmates from Slytherin suggested. Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe we should". He said a little dejected, then in a more normal but raising voice. "And you maybe should reread the rulebook" one of the slytheringirls was about to interrupt him when he finally screamed right into the air. "AND IT WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT, IT WAS PURE ASSAULT AND YOU KNOW IT WAS" and with those words Percy Weasley burst into tears. The Slytherins sneered at him.

"Oh so brave, I don't think I have ever seen a Gryffindor cry before. Maybe it's a miracle." The girl Percy had interrupted said. Now one of Percy's older colleagues had had enough too, and he didn't even try to be calm as Percy did for a start. He started to yell at once.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" he banged both his fists on the table and raised, walked over to Percy and placed his hand on his back glaring at the slytherinprefects. "You are right, this is a miracle and this is one of the most brave persons I know" he said and patted Percy on his shoulder both to console him and to make sure everyone knew that he was the one he was talking about. Then he continued. "I will reveal a secret for you all. Every Gryffindor in the entire school just wants to cry right now. Everyone. But we can't. Why? Because we are too BRAVE AND PROUD!" He looked down on Percy who was still sobbing with his head hidden in his arms on the table. "This is a miracle in the same level as it is when a baby beat You-know-who, but I don't expect people like you to understand that." He said and went to the door. "I quit, this is just waste of time and words and energy."

Every Gryffindor prefect followed him, the last one slam the door with an echo. Dumbledore sat there in silence for some seconds and then he said: "Unfortunately I can't say anything else but, you deserved this" And then he, the teachers, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws left. The meeting was cancelled.

When Lee came to the hospital wing he saw Fred lying there staring at the ceiling, he was still tired and he looked as he had cried. When he noticed Lee he only gave him a small hint and continued staring at the ceiling.

"How are you?" Lee asked.

"Better then it is with the others" were all he said. He raise till he sat up in the bed. "This is not happening, it just don't happening" he said both to Lee and to himself. Then he went back to the pillows and started to cry again. As Lee was good at listening and a good friend he sat there for hours.

"Fred" he said when Fred had calmed down a bit. "I think, this will end up in a good way" he stuttered. That didn't sound very good, he thought bitterly, Fred began to feeling low again.

"George, what were you thinking?" Fred mumbled to himself, looking away from Lee. Then it finally hit Lee.

"What do you mean? George is a fantastic beater and you know that very well!". Lee knew he had said A and would soon be forced to say B too if madam Pomfrey didn't came and drove him off, which he prayed she would do, he didn't want do be the one who told Fred the rest.

"You know what I mean", Fred sobbed. "George couldn't even protect his own head".

"Bullshit" Lee yelled a little higher then he meant. But he couldn't take that someone talked about George that way. Especially not Fred. Fred looked at his friend as he didn't understand what it was all about. Lee knew he couldn't wait any longer. It was time to say B, he looked for madam Pomfrey again, and then…

"Fred", he said.

"Yes" Fred replied. Then they both were silent for a while. Lee looked for the nurse one last time. Then he spoke.

"I just want you to know that George didn't had a chance in the world", Lee swallowed before he continued. He didn't got a chance because… Derrick held him back" First Fred thought it was just a bad joke, but there was no lie in Lee's eyes.

"You mean…" Fred started, "You mean that… DERRICK AND BOLE TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER?!" Fred roared.

Lee nodded and gave him a photo he had got from Collin. Fred stared at the photo, it was true.

"THEY WAS TRYING TO KILL ALL OF US" Fred continued, "THIS…" Fred started to sob again. His brain began to project pictures like never before, pictures of George, Oliver, Harry, Alicia, Angelina and Katie. He needed to be on his own for a while, so he stared at Lee and yelled: OUT!

Lee didn't protest, he knew very well that Fred needed to be alone for a while and he wanted to be alone himself too, actually.

When Lee had closed the door, Fred started to weep as never before, he hadn't meant to yell at Lee and he missed him, he felt guilty. He raised again and watched the closed door.

"Lee come back" he screamed, the silence was horrible, but the worse thing was the knowledge about what Derrick had done to his twin, and that he had ended up in St Mungos because he couldn't defend himself against the bludger. Fred wished that Lee would come back. He needed some comforting words from him now. But Lee didn't came back so Fred lied down in his bed again and stared at the ceiling again. For some reason he felt much better now. The pictures of his teammates in his head were still there and as he was alone, be began to speak with them.

"George, I'm proud of you. I know you can protect your own head…" In Fred's fantasy picture George smiled at him for a second and then he looked down on his feet. Harry took George's arm and gave it a hug, Oliver and Katie sighed and looked away. Everyone was about to cry. Fred couldn't stand it anymore. He got up, took a photography of the whole team and the photography Lee had given him and walked away to the window.

"Ollie, Angie, Katie, Harry, Alicia… George, if it is the last thing I'll do I'll take revenge on those slytherinbastards for what they have done to you." He looked down at the team photo and the photo of George and Derrick. George really did what he could to escape. Fred looked at his twin's panic-stricken face and wondered if he had any clue of what was going to happen. The next second madam Pomfrey came back and forced him back to bed. Fred looked at his team on the photo again. Everyone was smiling at him. He himself held his thumb up in the air. With a final glance at George's smiling face, Fred fell asleep and he slept until the next morning.


	4. Percy's commision

Chapter 4: Percy's commission

The secret door in to the Gryffindor common room was opened and Fred Weasley came in.

He didn't get any cheering, it was all silence. Lee was sitting in the window, staring out at nothing, Percy still had tears in his entire face, Hermione was playing with some corks and spoons that she had tied up on a tread in the window and Ginny was still playing with her medallion.

Ron was listening to the Radio in Dean's earphone. Dean stir unplanned in the fire and Seamus just stared.

No one had noticed Fred. And he actually that only pleased him, there was one thing he just had to do but if Percy found out, he would stop him.

He sneaked in to the second grades' bedroom and started to seek through Harry's things.

The plan was easy, he would borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, sneak away to an unguarded fire and go to St Mungos with floo powder.

It was a bold plan, but he had to see how much hurt George was.

The first part was almost too easy. Fred got the invisibility cloak on before leaving the room and sneaked back to the common room.

There were the first problem, Percy was sitting right in the door and there was no chance to get past him without pushing him down.

In a normal day, Fred wouldn't have anything against pushing Percy, but this time he didn't wanted anyone to notice that he was there.

The portray hole got opened and McGonagall came in.

"The prefects have a meeting in half an hour." Fred was safe, and then the last thing Fred thought he would ever experience happened.

Percy sank down even more, moaning.

"Why would just I have to be a prefect…? Perfect Percy, as Fred and George use to talk about… Why me?" Then another tear forced itself out from his eye and he went away to one of the windows.

That made Fred think about something he had forgot this far. Percy, Ron and Ginny were actually in the same situation as him. They could also loose a brother. Then he thought of Bill and Charlie, what have those two been told.

"There is one more thing," McGonagall said. The common room got very silent. And McGonagall continued.

"Oliver Wood is awake", finally everything felt a little better, until Seamus came up with that question.

"And the others, is they still unconscious?"

"The others are still fighting for their lives." McGonagall sighed and went away, wiping her face.

Everyone was sad again, and all of them had already forgotten the good news.

Fred took his chance to sneak out, but when he came to the middle of the room and was about to climb over the apathetic Parvati, he accidently pushed the table she was lying under and made a stack of books fall down beside her, too close. Fred took some fast steps away so no one would run in to him when they hurried to see if Parvati was alright.

When he had heard that she wasn't hurt (she hadn't even noticed that she were almost hit by all those books) Fred walked out from the tower and run away to the nearest fireplace.

There he got his other problem, he had no floo powder.

"All right Fred, then you'll go to another one" But after seeking five fireplaces it hit him that they maybe wasn't for transporting people at all. Fred was ready to give up, when a person suddenly turned up in his head. Snape. He might have some, somewhere.

Fred run to the nearest secret door that went out outside Snape's classroom.

He had a lesson for some first grade Slytherins. Fred was relieved. Then he was busy whit them. It wasn't hard at all to steal the floo powder and sneak out again.

Some minutes later Fred was spinning in an endless speed towards St Mungos.

In Gryffindors common room Ron suddenly looked very sick. He went pale and began to shake.

Hermione tore his earphones of his head and shook him until he was alert.

"Ron, Ronald what is it?"

"Hermione," he hissed. "One of You-know-who's most dangerous allied has escaped from Azkaban and several witnesses has seen him go in to St Mungos."

The gloomy, depressing atmosphere turned into pure panic. Afterwards, no one knew who had done or said anything. It was just like falling into a black hole.

Fred didn't even take the invisibility cloak of. He just stood there and watched his twin. His face were so calm and peaceful that he seemed to sleep as nothing had happened. He didn't have a graze over half his face like Wood or small splinters like Harry or bruises like Katie. George's face was not injured at all, at least as Fred could see, George had a big bandage over his forehead and Fred didn't dare to remove it just to see if he was hurt.

As Fred sighed and stroked George over the bandage, he heard something and looked up.

A man was standing in front of Harry's bed, with his wand pointing at him.

Fred, still in the invisibility cloak carefully rose and took his own wand in case he would need it.

He did.

"Poor little one," the man said to the unconscious boy. "I don't get how you was able to destroy my master", neither Fred nor Voldemort's servant noticed when the invisibility cloak fell to the floor. "But you will not, get a chance to tell me either. As you will never wake up again"…

Fred knew what was going to happen next and pointed at the man with his own wand, just in time.

"AVADA"…

"EXPELIARMUS"

Fred succeeded, but Voldemort's servant tried to take his wand up from the floor. Fred dropped his own and attacked him, trying to prevent this. But as Fred still was injured after the quidditchmatch he soon realize that he didn't have any chance.

Oliver Wood, who was half awake and half sleeping, and Katie Bell who were somewhere between unconsciousness and normal sleep woke up and saw Fred fighting with someone who tried to get his wand on the floor.

Both of them called for help by pushing the _help buttons_ and scream.

Soon the room was full of healers and aurors. Fred got on his feet and limped towards Harry's bed.

Harry seemed just as peaceful as before, he didn't even know that he had just survived an attempted murderer.

"Who was that?" Fred asked the healer who was examining him friend.

"He was one of You-know-who's allies." He replied.

"No!" Fred said and felt sick.

"Your teammate is fine Frederick… As fine as before anyway" he said, trying to calm Fred down.

Fred sighed and went away to pick up his wand.

"Fred, how did you come here?"

Fred turned around and noticed the headmaster.

"Sorry sir, I just had to see how it was with George."

"And I'm glad you did Fred." Dumbledore said. "You saved at least one life tonight," Fred looked down. "And you got some more good news for your friends too." He continued and looked at Katie who was lying in her bed again but still seemed quite spry.

Dumbledore noticed that Fred's eyes went to George again.

That worried him.

Fred followed the Headmaster to a tram outside; in there he met the quidditchteams from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

They looked up at Fred when he came in and sat down in a corner.

Five minutes later Dumbledore arrived.

No one said anything before the tram, which was invisible for muggles, was on its way to Hogwarts again. Then Dumbledore started to speak as the old teacher he was.

"So Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, why do you think I wanted you to see this?" he asked. One of the Ravenclawbeaters watched Fred when he replied:

"Because it could have been us"…

"That's right Duncan," Dumbledore looked at all of them and continued. "I want you to tell everyone who wants to hear, about this visit. It might help those who needs it." Fred closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears and wished that Dumbledore could stop talking nonsense and do something.

Later that evening, after a prefect meeting that had been four hours long; Dumbledore hadn't stopped thinking about Fred and George. It was time to end the meeting.

All Gryffindors looked as they would die if they didn't get away from there.

"All right everyone, its five o'clock, time for dinner" Dumbledore said cheerfully to make everyone a little happier.

"Percy, I want to talk with you" he said before Percy left. Percy sighed and sat down again.

When Percy and Dumbledore finally was alone he asked:

"Percy, do you know a girl named Parvati Patil?"

"No" Percy answered, he did know about the apathetic Gryffindorgirl but he didn't know her name.

"She's in Gryffindor, the same year as your brother Ron", Dumbledore explained. "Anyway, she have an identical twin. It's that Ravenclawgirl who got injured during the quidditchmatch"

"And what has that to do with me?" Percy asked. He started to feel down.

"I want you to speak with her and Fred before we get an accident" the headmaster said. "Try to explain that George and Padma isn't helped if they try to hurt themselves, on the contrary, if George and Padma wakes up and someone has to give them the news that their twin is dead, they could die too. Twins is that way, and we don't even have to say anything, it's enough if they ask for the other one and they can't come."

Percy had actually wished Fred and George to die several times, but now as it hit him how close it was that this would come true he just wanted to cry.

"I will speak with them" Percy said resolute.

"I'm happy that you want to", Dumbledore replied. "I will consider on making you Head boy next year."

Percy felt quite proud and zealous to go away to the Gryffindor tower to find Fred and Parvati. But before anyone of them had even left their chairs someone knocked at the door and then Cedric Diggory came back in.

"Sir, a Gryffindorgirl have tried to take her life.


	5. The wrath of Godric Gryffindor

**Chapter 5: The wrath of Godric Gryffindor**

Percy, Cedric and Dumbledore ran to the place outside the Great Hall. Several students were standing there in a corner. Dumbledore and the both prefects pushed their way through them and caught sight of a twelve-years-old girl who were lying still on the floor after jumping down from the floor above, on her school uniform she had the red and golden lion.

Percy got up a little book that every prefect had, with pictures and names of everyone in their house. But he didn't even looked at the pictures; he immediately looked Parvati Patil up in the last pages…

Percy had never felt like this much failure before. There was only one thing left to do…

"Diggory, take her to the hospital wing!" Percy said and run away.

"What are you going to do?" Cedric shouted after him.

"I'll try to stop another attempted suicide!"

It seemed as Diggory had understood, he didn't ask any more questions. Percy ran as fast as he could back to the Gryffindor tower to find Fred.

Outside the hesitated, what if Fred wasn't there. "No don't think like that!" he thought. He gave the lady the password and ran in.

In relief he immediately found Fred half asleep in a chair.

"FRED" Percy ran towards his brother. Fred stared at him in surprise. "You just don't get how happy I am to see you! I'm actually don't get it myself." Percy tried to stop gasp for air and Fred tried to understand what he was talking about.

"Percy, calm down. What has happened?"

"It's one thing I have to ask you. You know that apathetic girl? She just tried to take her life. I want you to promise that you will not do the same thing."

"Why would I do that?" Fred asked and looked at Percy as if he was crazy.

"Because… "Percy begun but he had to stop to take in more air. "Because she has an identical twin"

"Percy, just because I have one too…"

"Fred, her twin is that Ravenclawgirl that got injured in the match" Percy interrupted.

Those words were like a slap in Fred's face.

"I promise", he said, but his voice didn't want to help him. He went back to the window were he had been sitting since his visit at St Mungos.

Percy placed his face in his hands and stared right in front of him, with a horrible feeling that he had only made everything worse.

It was 8 o'clock in the evening before he moved to go out and patrol the corridors to get something to do. He didn't see anyone so he actually was startled when he heard Nearly Headless Nick behind his back.

"Why are you looking so sad Percy" as Percy didn't really wanted to speak with him he just kept silent and continued walking.

"I don't know"

"You'll see it will all be all right again. They will be back before you have got time to say… something that will take you a very long time to say."

"All right. So do you think they'll be back as if nothing had happened or do you think you'll have more _friends_?" Nearly Headless Nick didn't answer. Percy snorted and kept walking through the corridor.

Nicholas left Percy alone and he decided to go back to the tower when he suddenly stood eye to eye with his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

"Penny? What are you doing out here this late?"

"Patrolling. I'm a prefect too, remember?" Percy just stared at the floor.

"Oh yes!"

"Percy how do you feel? It was horrible when you started to cry at the first meeting after that quidditchmatch. How is the other Gryffindors?"

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes Gryffindor, your house. Have you forgot that too?"

"Penny, what did the sorting hat mean with brave at heart and all that?"

"What?"

"What is courage? You are a Ravenclaw right. That must be an easy question for you." Penny sat down on a bench and dragged Percy with her.

"Why do you asking that?"

"If the Gryffindors are all that brave, why are we now suddenly so scared for every owl…" Penny didn't believe her ears.

"Are you scared for the owls?" she asked to keep Percy continue. Percy stared at his hands, he had tears covering his face and he could only hardly reply.

"Every owl Penny"… Percy stopped to sob. "Can give us the message that one of our friends are gone forever". Penny looked at him.

"Everyone?" she asked.

"Wood woke up for a while, but he's in coma again" Percy told her. "And the Gryffindor tower, is… it has lost it's atmosphere Penny. We walk by each other without even see the other one, no one sleeps in their bed anymore, everyone have taken their things into the common room, no one is talking to another human if it's not nessessary and Fred, you know, the beater who escaped, he is sitting in the window all the time, starring at the quidditch pitch as if he thought his teammates would come going there any moment like nothing happened. But do you know what the worst thing about all this is?"

"No"

"I miss them" he sobbed "Ollie who always was so involved in everything and so… diligent, Angelina the safe and consoling angel, Katie who can always find the right word to everyone every time, Alicia who have so many ideas, Harry who have that wonderful power to make everyone in the same room happy only by being happy himself… Ok his other tempers is infectious too unfortunately … And then it's Fred and George. They are the most messy, damned, irritating… and they brake every rule… but they still are my brothers and I miss them, and George is maybe not coming back at all." Percy hid his face in his hands.

"But Percy, my house is suffering too…" Penny started but Percy interrupted her.

"Yes, I know. Padma Patil! She have an identical twin, Parvati, in Gryffindor". Penny didn't know about Parvati, but she was really shocked by this news more then all other things Percy had told her.

"So how has Parvati taken this?" she asked in a weak voice.

"She tried to take her life by jumping…" Percy couldn't say anymore without crying.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she survived, she's in the hospital wing now." He was sobbing again. Penny hugged him, Percy was still crying and Penny didn't come up with more questions. She was only asking herself if the poor Gryffindors' misery would ever end. If it wasn't enough that their entire quidditchteam had been badly injured, at least one of them didn't wanted to live anymore.

As Percy calmed down, Penny suddenly remembered his question.

"Percy, I think what makes the Gryffindors' different from the rest of us is that you can control your fear. I don't think it's possible to be that brave that you never get scared. There is no such people."

Percy stopped crying, but he didn't wipe his tears away. Penny was still hugging him. After thinking everything through Percy got on his feet.

"Thanks Penny, I have to go back to the common room now"

"And what are you going to do there?"

"I'll try to console my friends!"

"I was hoping that you were going to say that you would try to sleep, that is what you need to do right now"

Percy smiled and ran back to the tower to finally kill that sadness.

But it was harder then Percy had thought to kill the sadness that had got them all and grown stronger and stronger during this week. He had used exactly the same words as Penny but when he had finished Seamus Finnigan said:

"So how exactly are we helping our friends by being brave?" Percy knew he was right and sat down beside him and let the sadness take him again. But now Fred got up.

"Of course it can help" he said. Then he told the others about his trip to St Mungos and how that had saved Harry from the escaped Death eater. (Fred had totally forgot about all this until now).

"So you saved a life and that person is maybe dying anyway. Ginny said without taking her eyes from the medallion. Fred climbed back into the window and Percy noticed that he was looking on the quidditch pitch again, it seemed like this walls would never hear anyone laugh again.

"But what if they actually woke up, imagine that they did come back after all" Hermione said.

"You just can't get that this is only a stupid wish, do you?" Dean said and looked in her eyes. Hermione looked down at the floor.

"They are gone, we just have to see that" Lee told himself and the others. "They are dead, they are not coming back…"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Ron roared in despair.

For two hours they only sat there, staring at the walls, the roof, the floor, each other, the fire and finally they heard an owl knocking on the window were Fred sat waiting for his team.

Everyone startled as the sound of the owl hit them, them some of them started shivering. No one wanted to open this window.

The owl was still trying to get some attention, but everyone had decided to ignore it. After a very long fifteen minutes long period with the owl's noise in their ears, another sound suddenly hit them, a voice from a transparent man in the middle of the room, neither a ghost nor alive.

"_What is this? Are you __frightened of an owl? An ordinary, normal owl?!" _

No one said anything for a while. They were to shocked.

"Who are you?" Dean finally asked as the first one who had recovered from the shock.

"_Godric Gryffindor! Do you recognize that name? I have come here from __the kingdom of heaven to see what on Earth is happening, I have never chosen my students by how good they are at running away from post owls. If you don't dare to open that window, then what are you doing in my proud house?"_

"Why don't you tell us? It was your choice right?" Ron replied without showing any sign to pull himself together.

"_ENOUGH, NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND DO SOMETHING AND THAT IS AN ORDER. TELL THOSE SLYTHERIN FILTHS EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL, OR HAVE YOU FORGOT THAT IT'S THEIR FAULT THAT YOUR FRIENDS MAY DIE?!"_

"But this will not help. They will not have their life back" Hermione said, and she almost started to cry as she spoke. But she didn't make any impression on Godric.

"_If your friends dies because of this, do you think that anyone of them had wanted you to sit here and mourn forever? Do you, for a second think that anyone of them want to see you like this?"_

Hermione finally started to cry. The next moment everyone else did too. Only Godric smiled.

"_When you are ready, let that owl in. It is raining outside after all." _He said and looked at the owl.  
Fred opened the window and gave the owl some water and sunflower seeds and then he just watched it.

"Then it's only one thing left to do!" he said.

"What?" some of those who had stopped sobbing asked. Fred suddenly remembered the promise that he gave to his friends at that photography when he was in hospital.

"Revenge!"

"Isn't that to overreact…" Percy didn't got time to finish before everyone had disappeared. Percy looked down, then he looked at Gryffindor.

"Am I insane?"

"_Of course you are, you're in my house, right?"_ Gryffindor replied and smiled at him. Percy laughed and ran out to the others. He didn't see when the ghost of Gryffindor disappeared.

It didn't even took one minute for everyone to dress and get out of the tower. Then they started walking towards the Slytherin's common room. If they would tell them off they thought the best thing was to get going.

They soon caught sight of a Slytherin prefect and followed him. Collin who was smallest sneaked up behind him to hear their password. "Pure blood".

As Collin told the others Hermione laughed.

"We didn't even need to sneak to find that out!"

To their luck, there were two doors and everyone could stand in the area between so the surprise would be quite horrible. Fred peeked into the room and smiled as he noticed that nearly no one had gone to bed yet. Then he counted to three and they run in.

The effect hadn't been another one if they had made everything in there explode. The slytherins didn't understand what they saw. Lucian Bole was the first to recover.

"What is this? What are you doing in our common room?"

"We are going to do the same thing as you have done in _our_ common room for almost one week" Lee answered and smiled.

"None of us have been in your common room, we would never think about that!" Pansy Parkinson said and turned her nose up.

"Actually, you have." Neville shouted. "It haven't been a second when we haven't thought about what you did to our friends!" He stared right into Pansy's eyes.

"So you came here to get some redress? You do know that you're not allowed in here do you?" Daphne Greengrass said.

"Yes, we know, but if you weren't so cowardly, we could meet outside in the sunlight. We would be very happy if we didn't had to be in this worm's nest!" Hermione interrupted.

"How dare you talk to a pure-blood like that Granger" Malfoy said.

"That's enough" Fred roared. "But thank you for that predictable password!" he continued and smiled at Flint. Flint rose at his feet and came towards him.

"Do you think you are smart Weasley?" he hissed.

"I think Hermione is smart" that words made Flint's face turn red.

"Take that back or I'll kill you!"

"Sorry! I didn't hear that last thing?"

"Shut up Fred!"

Then he turned to his own friends with a smile.

"I think that we don't have to be afraid to say the wrong name anymore." He turned back to Fred again. "Isn't that right Fred, as George is dead now we can call you Fred all the time and you can't pretend we are wrong anymore." As the slytherins started to laugh, Fred fell down on the floor. Flint saw that and continued teasing him.

"FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED"

"HE IS NOT FRED, I AM FRED!" No one had noticed when they came in but as they turned their heads they all caught sight of George Weasley still with the bandage wrapped around his head, and Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Harry Potter came in behind him.

"So I'm dead?" George said. "I don't feel dead!"

It was hard to tell if it was the Gryffindors or the Slytherins who got the worst shock. But Fred was the first one who could speak again.

"GEORGE!" Fred, Percy, Ron and Ginny run over to George and gave him a giant hug.

"And we have brought a little gift for the Slytherin filths." George smiled and then Wood, Harry and Alicia had came out with a box.

George kicked it up with the foot that didn't hurt as much as his other one.

The box contained a Quaffle, a snitch, two bludgers and bats.

Harry and Katie let the bludgers away and armed with the bats, the Weasleytwins, Wood and Alicia attacked.

The other Gryffindors attacked the chairs and used the chair legs as bats.

Twenty minutes later they left. Everyone was able to cry now. In delight. Fred and George had wrapped their arms around each other, refusing to let the other one go, like they were afraid that the other one would disappear. Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same thing. Percy and the other sixth-years clanged onto Wood like they hadn't seem each other in decade. Every member of the team could hardly move for all friends around them.

Lee Jordan was walking behind Fred and George, happy to see them together again. Then Lavender suddenly came up with a question.

"Harry, is Padma back too?"

"Yes"

"Great, I have to tell Parvati!" Lavender ran away to the hospital wing and the others continued to the Gryffindor tower were they found McGonagall waiting for them. Percy was really shocked to see her there and he knew why she was there.

"Professor, I can explain…" McGonagall got a surprised glance in her eyes.

"What is it that you can explain Mr. Weasley?" she didn't wait for the answer. "Is everyone here?"

"No, Lavender went to the hospital wing to tell Parvati that Padma is back" Hermione told her.

At the same time the portray hole was opened and Lavender came in. She looked tired and she stumbled many times before she finally sat down.

McGonagall couldn't look at her so she turned to the other students.

"I really wish that I could give you some better news now when everyone is back, but… Parvati is dead."

**The last chapter is com****ing before Sunday**


	6. Ginny's wish

**Chapter 6: Ginny****'s wish**

"I don't get this, why did she had to jump? Didn't anyone notice when she left?" George asked next morning.

Percy who remembered what Dumbledore had told him about twins, had took over Fred's window and looked at the place that it all had begun. He was wondering if Padma was strong enough to handle the shock.

Everyone had moved back to their bedrooms again. The common room was like before, except the heap of flowers on the spot were Parvati used to sleep.

Lavender hadn't said a word in the entire day, she hadn't even left the tower to pick a flower, she had picked one of the climbing roses that had grown up to the window were Percy sat and glared.

Suddenly the silence died as McGonagall and Dumbledore came in.

"The Slytherins' have told me that you were in their room, made a mess and assaulted everyone tonight." McGonagall said. "They have demanded us to take all of your points away…" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and let him continue.

"But we have decided to believe that they did all this themselves." Dumbledore lowered his head and looked at the flowers. Then he pointed his wand at them, there were some flashes and then four white roses was lying on the top of the heap. McGonagall produced some lilies and then the teachers left.

Harry looked at the lilies and roses, they were white, and he wondered if the white symbolized something. His flower was dark purple and was tied together with a white flower from Hermione and a yellow from Ron by a white silk band. They had picked those flowers on Hagrid's backyard.

McGonagall came back several times with more flowers from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Lavender who read every name one the flowers from Ravenclaw got more and more worried of the fact that Padma hadn't sent one.

When McGonagall came in at nine in the evening and every flower were from Hufflepuff, she finally asked.

"You shall know that I have been dreading for this question Lavender." She got eye contact with Lavender. "Padma is back at St Mungos, they don't think she will ever speak again… and they have to keep her there".

"For how long?" Lavender asked.

McGonagall didn't answered.

Both Percy and Lavender wanted to cry, but the tears refused to come again.

Neville took the flowers and placed them next to the rest of them, then he sat down and looked at them. After a while he looked up at Ginny instead, and in exactly the same time Ginny let her medallion fall through her fingers and down in the other hand. Neville caught sight of the shape of the medallion just in time and then he quickly came on his feet.

"GINNY!"

Everyone stared at Neville who suddenly beamed with happiness, he almost laughed. As no one said anything Neville continued.

"Ginny, that medallion! It's a wishing stone. You could have stopped all this, all the time.

Ginny suddenly paid the medallion more interest then she had done for the last week.

"Do you know how to use it?" she asked. Ginny looked hopefully on Neville.

"I think you just hold it and think" he replied. "But don't say it loud".

Ginny gripped the medallion, everyone was watching her. Then she closed her eyes and thought:

"I wish that this had never happened…"

Neville… Neville wake up.

Ron and Dean tried to get Neville up from his bed an early Saturday morning but Neville didn't seem to have any plans to wake up.

"Stop it! It's no lessons today" Neville snapped as he opened his eyes and looked at his friends who was already dressed.

"No lessons. It's quidditch!" Ron said. "Gryffindor and Slytherin. Don't say you have forgot about that!"

"No, I haven't" Neville said and got up, dressed and started to walk towards the door.

"Neville look!" Neville turned around to see what Dean was pointing at. His drawer opened itself.

"Maybe you should look what it wants" Seamus said and looked into Neville's eyes.

Neville walked back to the drawer and looked into it. It was empty except for one thing, a medallion shaped like a humming bird.

Neville picked it up and held it so everyone could see it.

"What is it?" Harry asked and made it swing by touching it.

"My Grandmother gave it to me. I think she told me what it did too but I didn't listen.

" You didn't?" Ron said amused.

Neville looked back at the medallion and then he decided. "You know… I don't think I have enough magical powers to use… what ever it is… I think I'll give it to Ginny. For some reason… it feels like this thing should belong to her."


End file.
